1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication devices and, more specifically, to a video telephone retained on a wall and including remote control capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous video and audio communication devices have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,715,059; 4,932,047; 4,985,911; and 5,191,601 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.